


Airport AU

by hunntea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizing she's made a mistake, Petra rushes her way to Levi who is currently trying to board a plane to Guam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport AU

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys, i had to get this one out! i just finished "On the Wings of Love" (if you've never watched a Filipino drama in your life, start with this one pls!!!!) so that was used as inspiration!

“Ma’am please,” Petra urged to the dark-haired woman sitting across from her, “Please, just once more.”

Ymir, the woman whose hand was resting on the mic, sighed. Her finger lifted from the button and she leaned a little more forward to Petra. “Miss, I know you may be feeling a little overwh—“

“Please!” Petra replied to her, more exhausted this time. She laid her elbows on the desk that separated them and gave Ymir her most hurtful expression, which was quite easy because her mascara had been smeared all over her face before coming to the information desk. She had been crying and running around the airport frantically to no avail. She saw Ymir as her only hope.

“Ymir,” she choked out, using the woman’s name to gain some familiarity, while biting back tears, “Ymir, the man I love,” she shook her head. “No, the only man I’ve ever loved is about to board a plane to Guam.” Petra’s shaking hand grabbed Ymir’s free one, and she squeezed it ever so slightly.

Ymir stuck out her bottom lip, sympathizing with the woman in front of her. Her finger went back to the bottom of the mic and she pressed it. Her lips hovered over the microphone and she spoke again. “Will Levi Ackerman please come to the Customer Service Desk. Levi Ackerman please come to the Customer Service Desk.”

“Tell him Petra Ral is here.”

The woman on the microphone pursed her lips together before pressing the button once more. “Levi Ackerman, you have a Petra Ral waiting for you at the Customer Service Desk. Levi Ackerman, you have a Petra Ral waiting for you at the Customer Service Desk.”

Petra placed both of her hands on the desk, “And tell him I had to rush to get here.”

Ymir cleared her throat. “Mr. Ackerman she said she had to rush to get here. She had to rush.”

“And please tell him that I love him so much and that he shouldn’t leave! Ma’am, please!” Petra gushed out, her words growing in volume while trying to hold back tears.

Ymir freed both her hands from her equipment and looked at the strawberry-blonde in defeat. “Seriously, Miss?” she asked her in disbelief, one eyebrow raising in concern. Was she nuts? This was a Customer Service desk, yes, but this actually wasn’t none of her concern. Why did weird things like this always happen to her?

Petra, fully aware of Ymir’s change in voice, decided to ignore her tone and proceeded to speak. “Ma’am, please. I love him, he can’t go. I made a mistake not telling him how I feel. Please, let love win this time,” she pleaded. She grabbed a handkerchief from her purse and blew her nose into it. Maybe if she exaggerated how upset she was, Ymir would speak over the intercom one more time. “Please?”

Ymir sighed, defeated. Was this woman serious? How many romance television series has she watched in the past few months? Her eyebrows furrowed together sympathetically once more. She locked her eyes with Petra’s as one of her hands grabbed on to the mic and the other hand pressed the button. “Mr. Ackerman, for the Love of Maria, please come to Customer Service. For pities sake, please come see Miss Ral.”

“Thank you so much,” Petra uttered between small sobs. Collecting her bag and regaining what little composure she had, she nodded to Ymir and walked herself out of her small office space. She had to find Gate 17 before it boarded.

Checking her wristwatch, she groaned in frustration. _His flight leaves in 10 minutes!_

“Why did I decide to wear heels today,” she muttered to herself as she clumsily ran around the airport, her eyes scanning from side to side to catch a glimpse of her maybe soon-to-be ex-lover.

She kept her phone in her hand. The screen had little smudges of makeup, and the screen was slightly wet with her own tears. She had called at least ten times, but to no avail. Could his flight have left early?

Her thumb swiped her phones lock screen, and she dialed him once more. “Pick up, pick up, pick up,” she chanted to no one. From her lips escaped noises of both frustration, mixed with her sobs.

The _click clack_ of her heels quickened with her pace. Her head was moving from side to side as she read the numbers of each gate.

Gate 13. She felt her heart race.

Gate 14. Her attitude began to transform into determination.

Gate 15. She hit his voice. She dialed again.

Gate 16. Where is he?

Gate 17. She sees a short man with black hair and her pace quickens.

Petra hung up her phone and called out to him. “Levi!”

He couldn’t hear her. Damn headphones. Damn whatever he was listening to. She said his name once more, raising her voice. “Levi, stop!”

He gave his ticket to the desk, and he went through the door to get on his plane.

Petra stopped, out of breath, and honestly almost out of hope. She took a seat in the Gate 17 area with her head hung low and her hands in her face. “Oh, no…” She didn’t want to cry again, but she couldn’t help it. _You have to try again, Petra._ She thought this over and over.

With a shaky breath, she straightened herself up right, and dialed his number again.

And this time he answered.

“Petra?”

“Levi! Oh, my goodness,” she exclaimed.

“Petra, I can’t take right now I’m—“

“I know what you’re doing!” she cut him off. At this point, she didn’t care if she was crying on the phone. She didn’t care if people around her heard her blubbering. All she wanted was to get her feelings across and hopefully make him understand. “Just listen to me,” she began. “Please.”

She heard him exhale through the phone. “What is it?”

“Levi, I…” what was she going to say? Somewhere in her mind, she didn’t think she would make it this far. She didn’t think he would actually answer. She didn’t rehearse. “Levi, please. Don’t go.”

She could hear a woman on the other line, a flight attendant, telling him to put his phone away so they could prepare to lift off.

“I’m begging you, get off the plane. I need you to know I still love you. I, I—“

The line went dead. He had hung up. “Oh, for the love of…” her voice trailed off. She went back to her curled position on her chair, with her head down low and her hands pressing against her face. Over and over again, she was repeating the word ‘no’.

Levi stepped out of Gate 17. He had gotten off the plane before it could take off. His eyes landed on Petra, who was right in front of the gate. She wasn’t even aware that he was there. “Petra,” he said simply.

Her own muffled cries kept her from hearing him. With his signature sigh, he raised his voice. “Petra!”

And almost instantly, her head shot up and they were face to face. More tears fell from her eyes. “You got off the plane.”

Levi shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his face to look to the side of him. “What did you need to tell me?”

Petra stood up, and allowed herself to walk closer to him. She didn’t dare touch him yet. She had planned to speak quietly, but under these circumstances ad her current state of distress, she was the loudest person in the room. “I still love you, Levi! I didn’t mean what I said; I don’t want us to separate,” she exclaimed while at the same time lowering herself onto her knees and grabbing both his hands in her own.

“Petra—“

“Levi, please. I know that when,” she inhaled deeply to catch her breath, “… when you asked me to marry you, I had hesitated. I should’ve said yes. I shouldn’t have gotten angry.”

She felt him stiffen.

“So, please,” she added before he could say anything, “Please, let’s try again. Levi, will you marry me?”

Levi hunched over to speak to her softly. “Petra, please stand up.”

“No!” she cried. “Not until you answer me.”

Levi gently escaped her grasped, and kneeled down so they were at eye level. “Petra. Stand up.” His eyes were soft, unreadable. And Petra was scared that she may be rejected. That they may have failed one last time.

She shook her head frantically and closed her eyes shut. He placed his hands on her arms and guided her up with him. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to be,” he told her.

Petra felt the warmness of his hands leave her, only to feel his hands take in hers this time. Her eyes opened, and she stared at him staring at her.

Then she realized she was looking down.

Then she noticed he was looking up.

He was on one knee.

“For the second time,” Levi started, a smile creeping onto his features, “Petra Ral, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Petra felt fresh, hot tears teasing their way out once more. A smile replacing her furrowed brows and her frown brightened her face. She thought to herself that she must look like a mess right now.

“Yes,” she replied before dropping to her knees and embracing him. “A thousand times yes,” she squeaked between kisses. She thought to herself that she should have said yes before, but second time’s the charm. 


End file.
